The Hidden Sister!
by myfunvideos
Summary: Reborn into the Shinobi world, she was hidden from even the most perceptive of people. Though the unique blood of the Uzumaki and Uchiha ran through her, she doesn't have the loyalty of the Uzumaki, nor the Arrogance of the Uchiha. This is The Hidden Sister! Self-insert Incest/Harem Futa fanfiction!
1. Ch. 1: A Second Chance!

**The Hidden Sister!**

 **Summary:** Reborn into the Shinobi world, she was hidden from even the most perceptive of people. Though the unique blood of the Uzumaki and Uchiha ran through her, she doesn't have the loyalty of the Uzumaki, nor the Arrogance of the Uchiha. This is The Hidden Sister! Self-insert Incest/Harem Futa fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 1: A Second Chance!**

 **First Person P.O.V.**

Death. A feeling of nothingness coursed through me as I fell through this dark void of what I imagine to be purgatory.

What happened? As one could imagine I died...

A drag to tell, but...might as well.

A girl I liked was crossing the street. Naturally, I followed her hoping to talk with her again. She was one of my best friends I had and I was hoping to maybe grab a bite to eat with her.

Heh, what _would_ she say? Off topic!

Suddenly, as I called out her name, I heard a _loud_ honking noise from a truck. Instincts high, and mild bloodlust fueled adrenaline, I pushed her out of the way with a tackle. Making sure we both made it.

...What? You thought I'd be a cliché idiot who didn't _at least_ save himself _as well_! News flash: I'm _not_ most people. Back on topic.

I saved her and made sure I took the full impact of tackling her to the ground. Thankfully, my backpack was on my back which was _stuffed_ so I turned out okay!

Carefully, I looked at my friend of who I saved, "You alright?" I had asked.

"Yeah, thanks dude!" My friend said as she got up.

She was one of my best friends who I could level with and drink soda together and laugh about stupid stuff. She was my version of Chloe from 'Life Is Strange'!

"No problem...still looking for a girl to have a solid relationship with?" I asked with a smirk, knowing her tendency to be pretty outgoing...if that makes sense.

"Yeah man, I my last girl dumped me I can't help be a bit down...I really liked her," My buddy admitted with a depressed sigh.

Basically, my best friend here was a person who had been dumped by a girl, was having a solid relationship with said girl. I supported her all the way because I really like seeing these types of relationship.

...Stop that deadpan! I'm a straight guy who happens to like it when girls get together with each other. I ain't into that gay guy shit many people are raving about, so drop it!

Putting my hand on her shoulder, I threw a concerned look to her, "It's alright, buddy...you'll find someone, I know it! You just can't lose faith, ok?"

She gave a weak smile, "Thanks bud!" She had said.

"Hey, how about this: to cheer you up, I'll keep my promise that I made to you before I came back to the states," I said.

"Really? What was that again?" My best friend said, forgetting what it was.

Basically, I was trying my hardest to be the supportive best friend I could be. I promised her we would eat and have soda in a special place that was special for the both of us.

I sighed, "I'm going to take you In-N-Out Burger!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Awesome!" She said.

Soon we had our fill of the place and our mutually favorite soda, the Dr. Pepper.

Eventually, I got home, after parting from my friend, and making no more idiot drivers tried to kill her and by extension: me.

I went to bed and found myself in this void of a place...huh, maybe I'm not dead, but I'm lucid dreaming like usual.

...You're disappointed aren't you?

"Greetings!" A voice sounded off, as I crash landed on what felt like a glass pane.

Ok that...actually hurt and my senses seem to come back as well... _that's_ not good!

"I'm actually dead, aren't I!" I shouted to nobody in particular.

"Yes," wow _shocker_ , "I suggest you look down as well," I didn't want to be the idiot and _not_ look down and my surprise quickly turned to shock.

Stained glass, and not just any stained glass, stained glass with art and images!

Which meant one thing, Kingdom Hearts! Which also meant that _this_ was my _heart_!

"Oh. My. GAWD!" I shouted as I landed on my butt.

"I suppose you'd like to know what's going happening?" The voice asked.

"No shit I do! How the crap is this even real!?!" I exclaimed.

"Regardless of what you may find real, this is real and you are about to be reincarnated," Like my story?

"Farewell," It said right before the glass started to crack. I quickly layed down on the surface before I was send plummeting in the abyss of which I became familiar with.

 **Line Break!**

Light. It blinded me. I, which much difficulty, opened my eyes and found red.

Strange. I looked carefully enough to deduce that it was hair.

"Ah, your awake!" I heard making my eyes focus on _who_ the red hair belonged to. The face was completely unmistakable, Kushina Uzumaki. _Wait_ , What!?! As in Naruto's _mom_!

I quickly looked at my hand and found them to be feminine in nature. Another I noticed was it seemed my hands and appearance looked like I was in an anime.

No joke, I had anime hands that you'd see on T.V.! I didn't see textures of real life my hands.

"Is she up dear?" Was the sound of a voice I was entirely unfamiliar with. Looking up I deduced she was an Uchiha...because of the black hair.

I also noticed something else...words! As in, I could see my favorite thing to use when I'm watching a movie or playing a video game, subtitles! Awesome!

"Yeah, she seems to finally come around, I just hope that letter we found was telling the truth," Kushina said.

She? Letter? Truth? Wha? Finding a mirror next to me, I picked it up and pointed the mirror towards me. I was shocked.

"I'm a...girl?" I asked as my voice came out and not in the way I was familiar with. I had a feminine voice, face, and hair! I looked like a fusion of Kushina and the Uchiha next to her.

"Ah, I guess it was the truth," The Uchiha said. I looked the two and found them staring at me.

"Um...hello," I said politely.

"Hello, who might you be?" Kushina asked.

"Why that's easy it's-!" I started before finding myself stopped. What was it? Oh no! "I...I don't remember?" I said with panic. What the crap? Why can't I remember my name!?!

"So even that part of the letter was true," The Uchiha mused, "Come on, we have a place where we need to talk," She said before she walked away, Kushina following suit.

I didn't have anything else to do, so I followed them. I was led to a decent house that had the Uzumaki and Uchiha emblems on display.

We went inside where even the inside of the house looked decent. Nice couches, cool kitchen, and great dining room.

We sat down on the couch, "So...what'd you want to talk about?" I asked. Silently, I was very glad we were speaking in English or this would've been extremely difficult conversation.

"We wanted to show you a letter we received upon your creation," The Uchiha said. Creation? Does that explain why I I'm a girl?

Kushina then chose this moment to hand a me an envelope. Looking at her permission, she nodded before I opened up the flap and pulled a paper.

I took a look at it and read it out loud, "Dear Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha," Mikoto? Like Sasuke's mom? "If you are receiving this letter, that means you completed the Seal used to make a child of your own without the need of a male," So I'm a lesbian made child, awesome! "Please be aware that this is obviously _not_ the first time _this_ has happened," Figures. The Sealing Arts, as far as I'm aware, are the best proficient from the Uzumaki. Naturally, _someone_ must've done this for having _without_ having a husband to worry about...hot! "In addition to this, the soul that will inhabit your child will be...different than most," _Wow_...what a _shock_ , "The child's soul will be that of a reincarnated individual looking for a second chance," Ok... "Once she wakes up, I _must_ inform you to _never_ let her be discovered!" Ooh! Serious mode, "Should she be discovered, they'll torture her for her information on the future. Don't tell your 'official' spouses, don't tell your children, (other than the reincarnated one, of course) and make sure you take care of her, regardless of who else needs you," Nice! "Signed, Ryuko Nakamura," I finished. Ryuko, if I ever find you, I will...um...insert positive way of affection here, hehe.

I looked back at my supposed new parents, "Um...well...this is certainly a lot to take in," I said while scratching my head.

"No kidding," Kushina said with a grin as she scratched her neck.

"Yeah...so let's introduce ourselves!" Mikoto announced.

"Um...ok, but I don't remember my name..." I trailed off with a amused expression.

"That's fine, we'll do ourselves," Kushina said, "Ahem, as the letter already mentioned, I'm Kushina Uzumaki from The Hidden Eddy Village," Kushina explained.

"And I'm Mikoto Uchiha of The Hidden Leaf Village," Mikoto said.

"Um..." I muttered, unable to think of a reply.

"And since you're our child, even though you are reincarnated, we'll name you ourselves," Kushina said with a hand on my shoulder.

"Umm, ok then!" I said with my usual crazed giddy giggle.

They huddled together to prevent me from hearing them. That was fine, I decided to delve in my thoughts for now.

Heha, I'm in the world of Naruto, I certainly didn't expect to this to be real. I only really read many _many_ sources of Fanfiction of this show. Seriously, I never _truly watched_ the show. The best sources of Naruto I ever saw was from small clips on You Tube and the games. Not joking, my sources were as follows: Fanfiction, small clips, and the Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Legacy.

It was because of this that I even _knew_ that Naruto was apparently an _orphan_ and how his parents died. What really made me sad was how the villagers, despite The Fourth Hokage's best wishes, treated a freaking _kid_ like _fucking garbage_

And if that wasn't enough, he had to fight a damn goddess all while staying a _freaking blonde idiot!_

Like, that guy Jaune from RWBY in Volume 5, Qrow tells you to _calm dow_ _n_. Nope, instead he's like 'I'm gonna make you pay for what you did!' like a sad baby. My favorite part of that scene was how Cinder was all 'Who are you again?' I laughed at how that turned out.

Hey, don't glare at me all disappointed-like! I know I'm not the only one who laughed. I, at least, laugh about stuff like that.

I'm getting off topic. My point is: I won't feel sad or sappy if I suddenly kill someone. I will laugh and relish my kill because I'm crazy, but...I'm also very sane, sane enough to know that I ended their potential future.

Before I died I looked at _everyone_ with a insatiable urge to choke the life out of them. For my family and friends however, that urge is super muted because of my love for them.

I was driven outta my thoughts when they looked at me, "We decided to name you..." Kushina paused for dramatic effect, "Naomi Uzumaki!" She said with a grin. Ah, so the name of the character from **Corpse Party**...I can work with this!

"I accept!" I said with a smile. I delved back into my thoughts. Haha, **Corpse Party** was actually the game that got me sadistic and so used to blood, thanks pewdiepie!

"Oh, also, we added something, with Kushina's help, that will be useful in the future," Mikoto said. What was she talking about? "Go to the bathroom over there and check yourself out!" She said as she pointed at a random door.

Shrugging, I walked to the bathroom to look at myself.

...I don't see what see what they're talking about. I made it to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror I had Kushina's face and Mikoto's hair. I looked like I was 7 years old. 7, lucky number 7, truly didn't expect myself to be so fortunate.

I looked at my body and my breasts were barely there. Hmm, maybe what they added is something I know only a guy would have. Carefully pulled the waistband of my green shorts and saw a bulge in my red panties

...Oh...well, this...is unexpected. I...am a Futanari?!? Truly, I never expected myself to be so fortunate. A Futanari! What amounts to a perfect human being in my opinion! I grin at the _many_ possibilities of who I'd have a good time with.

Unexpectedly, I felt someone press their boobs on the back of my head and hug me.

A look at the mirror told me that Kushina was giving me some much needed attention.

I sighed, "You gave me a dick," I said with a smile.

"Of course we did! If you were going to be like Mikoto and I, I knew you'd just be attracting girls left and right, so much so that you might have to fend them off with a stick!" Kushina said with a chuckle.

Heh, it seems my original dad's old phrase doesn't escape even this place, "Is that how you and her got together?" I asked with smirk.

"Yeah," Kushina said with a faint blush.

"Did you two ever do _it_?" I asked with a grin.

"Wow, you really do have the mind of an adult, don't you?" Kushina said as she looked a away with a bright blush.

"Yep, and I also want to know if my two new parents did the do!" I said with a excited grin.

"Ye-yeah, oh god...this is so embarrassing to talk about with my own daughter," Kushina said, covering her face with her hands.

I noticed my other mom, Mikoto, standing at the bathroom's entrance. She had a knowing smirk, "We knew what we were expecting when we decided to use that seal you knew to have our own child without the need for a man's intervention," Mikoto said as she pat Kushina's head.

"So...did you do it or not?" I asked curious with a barely hidden grin.

Mikoto sighed, "Yeah, our husbands would be furious we were cheating on them, but to be honest...I don't care since I've always loved my dear Kushina, even when we were kids," Mikoto said.

"And what made you do all this?" I asked.

"Well, when we discovered our feelings for each other, we made this house in secret and both pretended to love and marry our husbands to reap the secrets for our own benefit...having you is a huge bonus since you could continue our conbined bloodline and live like a true family!" Kushina said with happiness.

"Judging by what you just said, you don't have kids besides me huh?" I said with suspicion.

"That's right," Mikoto said. I decided not to tell them that they would get kids in the future...the kids being the idiots.

"Okay...but won't they notice something up when as you not there right now?" I questioned because I really wanted our family relationship to truly stick

"That's no problem, we both have Shadow Clones in place of us, and if we truly need to be there, we'll use the substitution to switch...besides a clone takes half our Chakra once we made it, so it lasts a long time," Kushina said with a wave of her hand.

"Okay, and in the future, will we do _it_?" I asked, feigning innocence.

Both of them blushed like freaking mad and looked at each other...before nodding, "If you are really with the training you'll be receiving, the yes," Mikoto answered for them.

I grinned.

Oh, this is going to be good!

 **Writing Started: 10-15-2018**

 **Published: 11-5-2018!**

 **Shout out to Ryuko Nakamura** **for allowing me to use the Seal** **of Motherly Birth in this story!**

 **Oh, and many of you are probably wondering why I made this story in the first place...I was inspired by Ryuko's story of course!**

 **The concept of combining bloodlines like that is truly amazing, especially the whole Futanari bit.**

 **And for those of you who are wondering when my other stories will be up...don't ask! No no, seriously _don't_!**

 **It truly depends on if I'm busy, lazy, in the mood, or just plain distracted.**

 **Oh, and another thing for you we-a-boos (I hope I'm saying that right) out there. I'm not the the type of person who** **just puts stuff like 'Sama' or crap like that...don't get me wrong, I like learning a little Japanese, but when I hear the English Dub of a thing say it better like 'Lord'...I can smile easier.**

 **I look forward to entertaining you on this story.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	2. Ch 2: Moving Things Along!

**The Hidden Sister!**

 **Summary:** Reborn into the Shinobi world, she was hidden from even the most perceptive of people. Though the unique blood of the Uzumaki and Uchiha ran through her, she doesn't have the loyalty of the Uzumaki, nor the Arrogance of the Uchiha. This is The Hidden Sister! Self-insert Incest/Harem Futa fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 2: Moving Things Along!**

 **My P.O.V.**

It's been a year since my rebirth and I'd have to say it was worth it!

I've been training absolutely nonstop and I have say that my muscles, after many painful training montages, were nice and firm.

Due to the extremity of the training, I was able to use my Sharingan!

And thanks to the Seal that gave me rebirth, I not only had my Sharingan, I also had my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan!

I admit, I feel like I'm cheating with this, but since this is the ninja world where people kill without much hesitation, I decided to accept it so that I may spam cheeky Jutsus like the Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi thanks to my Uzumaki blood of huge and dense Chakra.

Hmm...will I obtain the Rinnegan though...food for thought.

Anyway, Chakra control exercises were tough! Thankfully, I never had Chakra before so it was easier to manipulate than someone originally born here.

Because of that, I was able to get a feel of the Chakra around me. I also remembered from my limited Naruto Shippuden knowledge that this was Nature Chakra...I was also glad that I wasn't stupid to just take in some or risk turning to stone.

I asked my new parents to teach me the Shadow Clone Jutsu. They were glad I asked since it made training a little faster.

I remember from many fanfictions that the Shadow Clone Jutsu and/or the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu would take half your Chakra and promptly make a clone of yourself.

Weird thing is, they had a mind of their own, so I had to explain that they needed to help me to get a better control of my Chakra...talking to myself is weird.

I had to let them know _I_ was in charge and could dispel them at any moment.

They had reluctantly agreed which, if I didn't know they'd dispel once you hit them, I would've strangled them for.

They got to work on the Tree walking exercise, while I continued training.

Reason I left them to train on Chakra and not me, from what I remember when they dispel, I get the Chakra back as well as their memories.

So, that'll make Chakra control that much easier. Currently, I was trying to working on my skill of throwing shuriken...it was going well.

"Atet! Doria!" I exclaimed as I threw the Shuriken that I laced with Chakra. It cuts through the tree upon contact.

"Timber!" I shouted as the tree fell to the ground, "Haha, dead by an instant, just how I like it!" I said, referring to the times of when I'd play video games and say that, in that order.

Soon enough, I was asked by my parents to try out the Substitution Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu.

Thanks to the Shadow Clones learning and mastering the Jutsus that took a couple of months, not that I was paying attention.

I was able to transform into the original me from before my rebirth and able to substitute with one of my clones that I made to help with the substitution.

Eventually, I was asked to meet with my parents again. They showed me a blank piece of paper that they told me was Chakra paper that would tell me my Chakra affinities. I pumped a fair bit in it split in half, the left side went damp, and the right side caught on fire, which made me toss it, and turned to ash.

They deduced that I had three Chakra affinities, that being Wind, Fire, and Water.

Fire affinity because of the Uchiha clan. Water affinity because of the Uzumaki clan. They had no clue why I had Wind though...but I had an assumption I didn't tell 'em. Naruto. He was the son of Kushina, so naturally I acquired that as well, being the daughter of her and all.

So, sending a fair amount of Shadow Clones to train they respective affinities, I went to to try Water Walking like freaking Jesus!

The exercise was a bit tedious, but thanks to me sending out those clones, I had less Chakra to use which was easier to control. I committed some time to this and _eventually_ I mastered Water Walking, but _man_ was that _annoying_! After many times of having my clones dispel and inconveniently increasing my Chakra, I fell into water and had to pull myself out.

I made it look epic though, I used Chakra in my hands to literally _pull_ myself _back_ onto standing on the water. You're imagination can't comprehend what I'm talking about can it? Okay, you know how Rick O'Connell, in The Mummy Returns, pulled himself and held onto the floor of the cliff on the floor. Well, I was doing that, but the water was the floor in this scenario!

Using my Chakra and pulling my own weight back onto the surface of the lake, I stood back onto the water after a quick adjustment to how much Chakra I needed to stand.

This went on for a while repeatedly until I finally did this with _all_ my Chakra...trust me, it was no walk in the park, it kepts getting even more difficult to control my Chakra the more I took back.

Also, after showing the results of my training to my parents...I made love to them. You know...like sex and all that. Thankfully, I made _not_ to impregnate them. I don't want to screw up my own plan. Pun not intended.

And my parents were great cooks, so I would never receive malnutrition like I know Naruto had, since he's so short and all that.

Eventually...Kushina decided to show me Seals and how to do them. I had a dozen Shadow Clones with me trying to learn this. When it was taking longer than I originally anticipated, I created _even more_ clones to the point where I was starting to feel a bit winded. I thanked myself for having that Chakra control training or I could've probably _died_...that _would've_ been bad...

After even more months of training, controlling my Chakra affinities, and practicing my Seals...I got _lonely_.

One day, _both_ Kushina and Mikoto _had_ to return home and for very important business.

I decided to do something I should've done a long time ago...

 **Line Break!**

I arrived at the altar...where my parents said I was born.

"The hell?" I said as I notice a scroll laying at the spot I was in before.

I pick it up, unfurled it, and started reading.

"So you want to be able to spend more time with your lovers huh? Don't worry, I've been observing you as you've gone along. What I will teach you is extremely chakra draining, so you'll probably be able to manage two for a full day and no more than that. It's something I created myself, a sort of combination with a Summoning and Shadow Clone Jutsus called the Blood Clone Jutsu.

While you can use it for combat as well as recreational purposes, at your current level of skill you must not use them in combat, you will die. Below this I have given you a list of hand seals to make and how much chakra you need for a single clone, which is nearly half of your reserves. You will also need to draw blood, I recommend biting your thumb as you would for a Summoning Jutsu, I have no doubt you'll find a contract at some point so this will be good practice.

Wishing you the best of luck, Ryuko Nakamura"

 _...drip..._

I sniffed as I tried to stave off my tears. My eyes were already starting to hurt. Truly, I am happy! I swear if I ever find you Ryuko, I will kiss you...assuming she'd even allow that.

I wiped my tears and got to work to attempting to master this Jutsu...I made sure to _only_ use _one_ Shadow Clone to memorize this because of the freaking requirements for this godsend.

Who knows, maybe once I master this, I'll attempt to create a Real Clone Jutsu...that way I'll be able to have parents stay and I won't be lonely on the rare chance they do leave.

I will master this or my name isn't Naomi Uzumaki!

 **Writting Started: 11-11-2018**

 **Published: 11-13-2018!**

 **Thank you Ryuko for making this note! Truly, you have been a good friend to have...I hope that makes as much sense as I thought it did.**

 **Also, sorry for the short chapter. I was running out of ideas. I'll show a lemon in the next chapter, I promise!**

 **Leave any suggestions on what you want to see in this story and I'll consider it.**

 **Leave a review, and _please_ don't flame or say anything negative...it brings me down like you wouldn't believe!**

 **Please Favorite and Follow this story to keep up to date!**

 **P.S. If any of you (and Ryuko herself) want Ryuko to appear in this story, leave it with the suggestion and I'll relay it to her.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	3. Ch 3: Hard Work And Rewards!

**The Hidden Sister!**

 **Summary:** Reborn into the Shinobi world, she was hidden from even the most perceptive of people. Though the unique blood of the Uzumaki and Uchiha ran through her, she doesn't have the loyalty of the Uzumaki, nor the Arrogance of the Uchiha. This is The Hidden Sister! Self-insert Incest/Harem Futa fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Warning: Incoming Lemon Prepare Yourselves!**

 **Chapter 3: Hard Work And Rewards!**

 **My P.O.V.**

 _Pant...Pant...Wheeze..._

"Dear god! I feel like I'm gonna fucking die!" I shouted, as I was running low on Chakra.

Long story short, I kept attempting to make a Blood Clone and Ryuko wasn't kidding...this is hurting my Chakra like you wouldn't _believe_.

"O-one more t-time!" I said, as I used my already bleeding finger to weave the necessary hand signs. In a poof, I summoned another clone of myself.

My eyes moved up on their own as darkness my vision.

 **Third P.O.V.**

" _Sigh,_ not again!" The Blood Clone of Naomi whined as she stopped her original from impacting the ground.

It's been months since Naomi began to try to master the Blood Clone Jutsu that Ryuko Nakamura had left for her.

The whole "passing out" bit had become a common occurrence as she Naomi was slowly, but surely increasing the limit of how many clones she could make.

She could now make twenty Blood Clones because of the amount of Chakra Naomi constantly used. Her Chakra reserves kept getting bigger as a result of this. The other problem is that is the amount of blood she forced herself to use to make them.

Taking Naomi inside the house, she saw Kushina with a slightly exhausted look on her face.

"She pass out again?" Kushina asked in a mildly worried tone.

"Yeah..." The clone answered.

"Why is she doing this to herself, she's only ten years old," Kushina said sadly.

Naomi Uzumaki was ten years old now. Her parents didn't know about the extreme training until a month ago. They tried talking her out of it...only to make her cry both in happiness and despair.

Happiness because she was reminded her parents cared.

Despair because she didn't want to worry her parents so soon and to deal with the drama that came with it. She felt regret...clutching her heart. She felt guilty...oh so _guilty_ for not telling them sooner.

She explained these feelings word for word to her moms and they hugged her to show they cared.

Naomi was so close...so _close_ to depression. Had they not saved her...she would've fallen into **darkness**.

She explained to them that she needed to get stronger, build herself up more and more and achieve the Jutsu that would allow them to stay be her side for as long as possible.

Naturally, they fell asleep together, letting their aching hearts rest.

"Don't worry mom, when Boss lady makes enough of me...and masters the Jutsu...she'll be able to make the Jutsu for you and the other mom to be able to spend time with you," Blood Clone Naomi said.

How much longer do you have to do this?" Kushina asked the clone, knowing the memory of this conversation would transferred to her unconscious daughter soon.

"We're almost there, one we hit twenty five Blood Clones, she'll attempt to make the Jutsu that won't go away..." The clone answered.

"Very well. Hey, Naomi...can you come with me...for old times sake?" The Redhead asked.

"Okay," Naomi's clone said, as she put her original down on the couch.

 **Line Break!**

 **My** **P.O.V.**

The time the clone spent with Kushina was used to learn how to create a Rasengan.

Naturally, it was excited and took the lessons like a fish to water.

By the time I woke to see the Blood Clone I created with my redheaded mom, I saw the Blood Clone already on the second stage of learning how to use the Rasengan.

Eventually, me and a crap ton of Shadow Clones learned how to use the Rasengan by ourselves.

And after learning the Rasengan, I was hugely adept at Chakra control since the Rasengan has to have you manipulate your Chakra _just_ right to work.

It made getting to twenty five Blood Clones that much easier.

Some time afterwards, I had created a massive amount of Shadow Clones and we just sat down and started to think...think of how to make the Perfect Clone Jutsu.

Naturally, we accounted for the massive amount of Chakra needed to achieve this.

Eventually, one clone had an idea and dispelled itself.

The idea was to study my Seals and incorporate them into the Blood Clone Jutsu in tandem to create the Perfect Clone Jutsu!

We asked mama Kushina to teach us _everything_ she knew about Seals.

Naturally, she knew why I asked and promptly made enough of her own Shadow Clones to teach each individual clone separately.

Meanwhile, I had Kushina place a Seal on me. It tickled, but I forced myself to stay _still_.

She pumped a bit of Chakra into the Seal and told me it was a sort of preparation Seal that, if the Tailed Beast inside got out then it would be sent to me.

I knew that the Chakra would be heavy when it would come out in the future.

She made sure to condition my body by using the already made Seal to slowly send Kurama's Chakra into my Chakra network.

It felt absolutely toxic to me and I would've died had I not had insane Chakra training as well huge Chakra reserves to fill.

She told me she pumped one tails worth of Chakra into me and had me master it.

I was _so_ glad the area of land had Seal to keep the presence of Chakra _inside_ the area and not escape.

I called upon the malicious Chakra and had to resist the familiar urge to hurt snd kill something.

The Chakra cloak was hard to control and if I wasn't already disciplined by my parents, probably would've lost my mind.

As the cloak was happening, I physically trained myself to the bone to be able to finally get a natural feel of the Chakra within.

I felt it's influence as well, it seemed to enhance my hidden bloodlust and sadism as I kept training with the Chakra.

Meh, that's fine. In a world where people kill and get paid, I gladly allow my tendencies to run free.

And on top of that, I had bigger reserves than the average Uzumaki...which was pretty big.

After finally teaching my clones every Seal Kushina knew, I dispelled them all...thankfully I had the common sense _not_ to do it all at once.

I figured out a way for the Perfect Clone Jutsu to be done, so I tested it out.

 **Line Break!**

After much trail and error that lasted quite a few months, I finally made my first Perfect Clone that could have, like another person, self-sustaining Chakra and could give birth, have sex, eat, and kill within reason as well!

My Chakra almost completely ran out one I used _one_ clone, reason it was like was because I wanted to make sure I didn't put _any_ of the Nine Tails Chakra in the clone which took some concentration.

I asked my Blood Clone it felt. The reply was as expected, she said she felt real.

Finally having the Jutsu confirmed as a spectacular success, I created and dispelled a Shadow Clone to see it the Blood Clone with also get the memories...it did and knew what I wanted to do with it. It shed a few tears before I pulled out a sword and stabbed it.

It cough out blood like a regular and her body was trying to instinctively safe itself. She looked at me with acceptance knowing this would've happened anyway.

She held my cheek and smiled before slumping. I instantly got the Chakra I used to make her as well as the few bits of memory it had. I felt kinda sad at the despair it tried hiding.

I told my parents that I finally the Jutsu and was ready to use it on them. They agreed, knowing what I was planning having the Blood Clones do.

I had them lay down outside and on their backs. I asked mama Kushina to not hold out _any_ Chakra for this process. She hesitated before steeling herself and unleashed her own cloak of The Nine Tails Chakra. Eventually, she said she was ready and I brought out my own cloak to counteract corrosive Chakra around her.

I performed the long slew of hand signs before placing my hand on her belly, while my right hand, palm first, was directed to the floor next to me. Seals formed on the ground that once was empty and I made sure to take the Chakra Kushina was exuding by half into the Seal while I used some of mine to perform the Jutsu and Seals.

With a loud poof we were sent flying a few feet. Me and my parents got up to see a Kushina laying down on the spot where the Seals had been.

She opened her eyes and we were able to tell it worked.

Soon, I did the same thing with mama Mikoto and had hold nothing back. She closed her eyes before opening them again revealing her Mangekyō Sharingan. I felt her Chakra maximize, and proceeded to do the same thing I did with Kushina minus the Chakra cloak.

Thankfully, this time we weren't sent flying as the Perfect Clone of Mikoto was made.

I told Kushina's Clone that right now she only had about four Tails worth of the Nine Tails Chakra. She understood and the two clones made a Shadow Clone to dispel to warn the Shadow Clones already back at the village to prepare for their arrival via Substitution Jutsu.

They left with a poof and the Shadow Clones that _were_ in the village were here, but immediately poofed as well.

I told my parents that the Blood Clones I made from them are _perfect_ copies of them that they wouldn't poof when they get hit and can give birth if they want to with their husbands.

They smiled at my plan. I already knew that they haven't had sex with their husbands yet, but their husbands _have_ been thinking of having kids.

That's what made me hurry the process of making this Jutsu in the first place.

You're probably wondering what my master plan is, huh? Well, I don't want my new parents to die in the future. But I also don't want to change _to_ much of the future to the point where I have no clue what's coming next.

Clever right? Now if you excuse me, I got some celebrating to do.

 **Line Break!**

It came a day like any other, when-Pftt Hahahaha! I'm sorry, I can't hahaha! Hehe, the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes opening was awesome when it was still new.

Ahem, where was I? Oh! Right!

So, it was basically a normal day from training, where I trained like freaking _crazy_!

Anyway, I came back to house and took off my sweaty clothes, not even bothering to look at _where_ I put 'em. I was left in my bra and boxers as I walked tiredly to my bed.

I was so tired, I didn't even notice my parents on the bed naked, waiting for me.

My sore muscles were a huge distraction and just wanted to go to bed. I could make out the bed fast approaching my face before darkness overtook my senses.

 **Third P.O.V.**

Kushina and Mikoto had waited for Naomi to come in and be surprised and promptly fuck their brains. Though what they didn't expect was for their daughter to pass out the moment she got in the room.

They had an idea though. They layed her face up and removed her undergarments and just cuddled with her and fell to sleep as well.

 **Line Break!**

 **My P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling refreshed. I noticed a bit of a draft pass by me and see I'm not wearing underwear. I also notice that my parents are laying beside me, naked.

Kissing them both on the lips make them wake. I was hard from their state of undress. They looked at each other and nodded and both grasped my member.

I let out a soft moan at the feel of their dainty fingers wrapping around it.

They stroked in sync and soon enough, had me leaking some pre-cum.

They then started licking the sides of my cock which made me rub my breasts causing more pleasure to have more pleasure. Then, Kushina took the dick in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down my shaft while Mikoto started eating out my pussy.

I couldn't handle it much longer, and soon I came hard from the double stimulation with loud yelp and moan.

Kushina started swallowing the cum that came out like a damn vacuum. Meanwhile, Mikoto seemed to take the juices I came out quite well.

Then, when I thought the foreplay was done, they lifted breasts to my dick and gave me more pleasure than when they just licked me.

The pre-cum that came out went onto their breasts, which as lubricant and made them speed up causing me to moan like crazy.

I came again onto their breasts, face, and hair. They licked it up and looked so sexy doing it that made cock got painfully hard and throbbing to the point where noticed it.

They giggled and proceeded to take new positions. This time, they switched roles and had Mikoto bobbing her head against my dick while Kushina eat me out.

I was still weak from the orgasms before and came hard again to the point where my whole body spasmed.

Mikoto seemed to have a bit of difficulty taking in my cum, while Kushina drank my feminine essence with a passion.

They swallowed loudly which didn't help my cock at all. I saw they were dripping wet and they had lustful look to them, a look of need.

They soon got on all fours on the bed and had me choose my first. I created a Blood Clone and had her insert herself into Mikoto's ass while I inserted into Kushina taking her virginity along with her taking mine.

You are probably confused, last time I _did_ say I made love to them...what you didn't know was that I only took their anal virginity with a male strap on which essentially allows me to a hollowed out strap on over my own dick.

The pleasure it _did_ give was minor compared to what I'm having right now, but at least I gave them some pleasure. Plus, I didn't want them to get pregnant yet, since I hadn't made the Perfect Clone Jutsu yet.

I felt Kushina lightly wince, so I kissed her and wrapped my hands around her breasts to ignore the pain that I know she's trying to hide.

She said she felt ready and so I capitalized on that and rubbed her nipples in between my fingers, causing her pussy to latch on tighter onto my cock.

Soon we parted and she was ready, I asked if we could go wild. She instantly agreed and we both got out our Chakra cloak, being careful not to get any corrosive Chakra on Mikoto.

We fucked like rabbits as I thrusted faster and harder into her, giving us even more pleasure than we thought possible.

I made sure to grab onto her boobs as thrusted faster than before into her and soon came in her causing to cum and tighten which prolonged my own orgasm as I sent bigger stream of cum inside her.

This lasted for ten seconds before I pulled out and covered her backside with more cum.

I then turn to Mikoto as she just finished up with my clone, which came in her ass. The clone dispelled, along with the cum that _had_ been dumped into her.

I turned off my cloak, as did mama Kushina, and made my way to mama Mikoto.

I made another Blood Clone to have anal sex with Kushina, while I grabbed Mikoto's bottom and thrusted into her, getting virginity as well.

She whimpered in pain as she looked at me with her Mangekyō Sharingan eyes. I initiated me Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan just in case Mikoto sends me a Genjutsu that could potentially ruin our fun time. I kissed her to distract from the pain that she must be feeling.

I fondled her breasts to send pleasure to her. Soon, she was ready as I pulled back a bit and thrusted into her. She moaned, which prompted me to thrust back and forth in a nice rhythm that sent waves of pleasure to course through us.

Eventually, she came around my cock which made me cum inside her. This lasted another ten seconds before I pulled out and came on top her.

I looked to my right and saw that mama Kushina had finished up with the Blood that poofed away along with the cum.

Soon, I had Kushina and Mikoto on top of each other and went behind them. I thrusted into Kushina's ass first, which earned a moan, before I pulled out and thrusted to Mikoto's ass, which _also_ got a moan.

I was able to make a great rhythm of giving my moms great pleasure. I eventually came into Kushina, before pulling out and doing the same with Mikoto and back.

Even _this_ went into a nice rhythm before I let loose a stream of cum onto both of them.

The fun time lasted a long time. I did many positions with them. Sixty-nine with the both of them, me carrying them as I thrusted into their pussy, missionary, and amazon style with them vice versa.

Soon, we were all exhausted and layed down on the cum drenched and stained bed. I knew my parents were going to get pregnant from this and that's what I was hoping for.

Eventually, we decided to never again wear clothes in the house and to have sex at every given moment.

Life was good, and I knew it was only going to get better.

 **Writting Started: 11-13-2018**

 **Published: 11-20-2018!**

 **Well, there you go! Another chapter of "The Hidden Sister!"**

 **I hope you enjoyed the juicy lemon I added into this. I did promise I'd give you one after all.**

 **Also, I want to know something from all of you! What should I name the daughter/sisters of Naomi?**

 **Reason I'm asking is because I have been thinking of names but I am drawing blanks. If the name you choose is chosen, I'll give you a shout out.**

 **Leave a Favorite _and_ Follow, and Positive Review. And please don't make it a guest review or a review I can't reply to, because I really want to know what you think and all.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	4. Ch 4: A Real Wake Up Call!

**The Hidden Sister!**

 **Summary:** Reborn into the Shinobi world, she was hidden from even the most perceptive of people. Though the unique blood of the Uzumaki and Uchiha ran through her, she doesn't have the loyalty of the Uzumaki, nor the Arrogance of the Uchiha. This is The Hidden Sister! Self-insert Incest/Harem Futa fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Important! Author's Note at the end please read and don't be mad! Important!**

 **Chapter 4: A Real Wake Up Call!**

 **My P.O.V.**

* * *

Feeling satisfied with how me and my parents were, I decided to return to the training ground the next day to warm up or something.

As I was training, I started to feel nauseous. The world around me swirled and I felt myself falling.

Was this it? Was I not to accomplish my goal after all.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I stared at a pair of what looked to be Mangekyō Sharingan...but they looked different.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the person ran the moment I blinked, "Wha-! Hey, wait a minute! Who are you!?!" My voice echoed as the apparent Uchiha hid it the trees. I noticed I made a Milo from Atlantis reference, but I didn't care as I was about to walk...only to slip, trip, and fall on my face.

I looked back and saw I had slipped on a scroll.

I hastily opened it up, as I needed answers!

 _The day you learned the Blood Clone jutsu I put you under a Genjutsu to see what you would do. Not only do your Genjutsu detection skills need work, you also need to stop trying to make jutsu that in the wrong hands could bring about the end of the Elemental Nations as we know it. The Blood Clone jutsu was not meant to be used as a stepping stone to make actual clones that can do everything someone else can do. Entire villages could be wipes out and replaced, and you'd never know until it was too late, the clones could kill their creators and do as they please, need I go on?_

 _You will wake up in your home when you get rid of the Genjutsu, but your months of work will amount to nothing as it will only be the next day as you wake up. The chakra requirements apparently didn't hit you hard enough either, if you wanted to make that many Blood Clones and not die you would need to be at the very least mid to high Kage level, and even then you should only stick to one or two at the most, during a battle or not._

 _These clones are not meant for things like chores nor meant to be thrown around like Shadow Clones, this jutsu was made for a situation in which you are truly fighting someone who you know will kill you, not might kill you, will kill you. It is to make them think they succeeded and to give you time to escape, and you will most certainly need that in the future. Become proficient in creating a few of them quickly and using the Substitution jutsu to switch yourself with them to a point where the Sharingan will have difficulty detecting your movements, and then no further than that._

 _This training will take a very long time, so focus on becoming stronger first before you begin, keep this on the shelf for now. Though if I ever find you trying to create the 'Perfect Clone' jutsu again, I'll remove your soul from your body, some things should be left alone._

 _Sincerely, Ryuko Nakamura_

My face was in a thin line as I stared at scroll. Sweat poured down the side of my head at the insinuation of death. I also just realized I made a terrible mistake in judgment. Cursed stupidity. I can't it even escape here.

Tears escaped my blank face. Ever since I was a toddler. Cursed Vaccine. It effected me too much.

I dropped to my knees. I pounded the ground.

Dammit! I inadvertently violated a trust. Why!?! Why am I so stupid!?!

This went for some time before I eventually became thirsty from the amount of tears I made and went back home.

I tried taking Ryuko's words to heart and trained myself to a good degree.

I made sure to _never_ attempt on making the Perfect Clone Jutsu...no matter how tempting it was.

I eventually trained myself in the Blood Clone Jutsu, but it was pretty Chakra extensive in itself.

* * *

As the months went by, I began to get accustomed to using Seals that eventually made Mama Kushina teach us all her Seals.

Chakra Affinity training was tough when you have two opposing elements, but like struggle of catching a fish, I eventually achieved moderate mastery over my elements.

I was even able to achieve Blood Clone Jutsu and the Substitution Jutsu to work in tandem.

I explained to Mama Kushina that I needed her to transfer some of Chakra into a Sealing scroll for the off chance she might die.

She, naturally, asked how that'd work. I said I needed to periodically have have her put a good amount of her Chakra in the scroll from time to time. Then, if she were to die and I'd be nearby, I'd use the remaining Chakra from the scroll to make a Blood Clone of her.

I also told this to Mikoto as well and we, eventually, had a little system going on.

The scroll, with Kushina's help, was like this: The more Chakra stored, the bigger and heavier the scroll would get.

I even had an idea for the Tailed Beast still trapped within Kurama. Thankfully, Uzumaki are masters at Sealing. Otherwise, I wouldn't have found the motivation to learn.

Essentially, I had to lay down as my redheaded mom had to make a Seal on my belly. I had a _pret_ ty tough time keeping still, but I managed.

The Seal that Kushina made was designed to, on the off chance Kurama escaped and was going to a new host, would immediately redirect and move to this new Preparation Seal.

Then, after I was done, she pumped a bit of the Nine Tails Chakra into the Seal to activate it. The Chakra was needed so that it would take the _Nine Tails_ Chakra and not anything else...like scanning a fingerprint.

Afterwards, I asked Kushina to put one on herself. She asked why and I said that I didn't want her to die if she actually did have the Nine Tails ripped out of her.

So, she used a Shadow Clone to do the most of the work for her. Then, she pumped a small bit of the Chakra again into the new Preparation Seal.

Soon, I asked if I could learn how to fight with a sword. They seemed to agree and promptly asked me what type of sword style I wanted to use.

I asked if I could be taught to wield a kind of giant sword. I described the sword I wanted in mildly great detail. Essentially, I wanted wield a Buster Sword like Cloud from, I think, Final Fantasy VII. I honestly don't know, only ever played Dissidia: Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy.

I also asked if I could have a sort of Sword and Shield combo. Reason I asked was because the Warrior of Light is awesome. He could use the light to his advantage.

Besides, I wanted to be all, 'I'll give it my all...to this sword!' and hopefully use Oversoul and stuff. He could even use his shield as a weapon where he could fling his shield and bring him to his level and be all, 'Release! _Boom Boom Boom_ Ya!' and shove his shield to the enemy and leave them very hurt.

Also, I want to maybe use Omnislash with the Buster Sword if at all possible.

Soon enough, Mama Mikoto gave me practice swords which Kushina took to then apply some Seals, she explained, would weigh the same as what I was hoping to have.

It was a bit difficult wielding the regular sword, but the Buster Sword equivalent was _impossible_ to carry. I could barely move it a few feet.

* * *

Soon, on a different day, I asked my parents if I could learn another Element besides Wind, Fire, and Water.

They said I _could_ but it would be super difficult because I didn't have an Affinity towards what I would want to get.

So, with help I attempted to try getting a Light Affinity.

Shadow Clones made things so much easier.

* * *

After much later, after training myself on wielding the sword and shield combo, I actually got the hang of it. I left Shadow Clones to practice on the sword and shield style.

After _much_ more training, I was able to _lift_ the Buster Sword equivalent, the hard part was actually _swinging_ it!

So, my parents actually gave me special weights that would essentially train my entire body.

They pumped enough Chakra into the Seal on the weights to the point where it felt like I was lifting my own weight.

I had to do some difficult push ups, running, punching, jumping, and kicking in order to get the hang of it...which lasted a week and a half before more Chakra was pumped into weights. Rinse and repeat as they say.

* * *

After much later, I was able wield the practice Buster Sword and swing just like I wanted. So I left that task to my Shadow Clones of practicing the techniques from what I remember from Dissidia: Final Fantasy.

Only true thing with that is that I need to be _really_ good at some Light Chakra. Hopefully my parents will have the metal of the weapons Chakra extensive. That way I can use moves like Shining Wave, Shield of Light, Ultimate Shield, or Radiant Sword.

As for the Buster Sword setup, I just need to hit fast and tough. I need to step up my training or my Fire Affinity if I'm ever to use a cheap move like Blade Beam.

Other moves I liked from Cloud were: Climhazzard, Double Cut, Slashing Blow, Sonic Break, Aerial Fang, Rising Fang, Cross-Slash, Braver, Meteorain, Finishing Touch which works with Sonic Break, and Omnislash Version 5 which goes in tandem with Slashing Blow.

So, I tried getting my Chakra to emit light. I focused on thoughts of protecting others and happiness. After a couple of hours, I was able to get to get my hand to shine.

Making sure to cut off the Chakra, I had a Shadow Clone practice on work on the Chakra. After walking a safe distance, my Shadow Clone tried to make the light stronger. However, as it did this, I had to look away a bit because my eyes were giving me a headache.

After the test run, I called upon more Shadow Clones to work on the Light Chakra.

My Chakra felt like it was about half empty as this was going on.

* * *

Soon, I came back to the house after much training and sat on the couch, thinking about taking a nap.

My parents came into view as they walked in. I could tell they were sad when they frowned.

"What's up?" I asked as I stared at them with concern.

"I...I have to be away for a while," Mama Kushina revealed.

"Why?" I asked as I tried my best to keep my emotions in check.

"Minato is thinking of having a baby...and I can't refuse or I'd be considered suspicious," She replied.

"Hmm...then go," I said plainly.

"Go?" My mom replied, looking hurt.

"Yeah, Go. I can't stop," I said, "I want to stop you from going, but then the future would change...and not for the better," I explained.

She looked like she realized something, "So...this is _supposed_ to happen," She said with wide eyes.

I sighed, "Yeah...as much as I want to...I must not change what happens here," I revealed.

"I also got to go as well...can you take care of yourself while we're gone?" Mama Mikoto asked.

"Yep, besides I was trained by you two," I said proudly.

"Alright then, see ya Naomi!" Kushina said as they moved to leave.

I gave them a hug from behind, "I'll miss you...you know that, right?" I rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be back...promise!" Mama Mikoto said as she patted my head.

"Same here, ya know!" Mama Kushina said to me as she rubbed my back.

"I know...next time we see each other, things might finally be for the better..." I said cryptically.

They nodded before they left...leaving me alone.

I dropped to my knees, once I knew they were out of earshot, and lost it.

I teared up, knowing I couldn't change anything until the Fox's attack.

The cracks in my hearts, that had healed thanks to my new parents, came back.

I wailed in despair as my heart hardened ever so quickly.

* * *

 **Writting Started: 12-3-2018**

 **Published: 12-7-2018!**

* * *

 **Important: In case you haven't noticed, last chapter has been rendered Non-Canon to the story. I won't say how that happened as I don't know if I'm allowed to say it at all**

 **As for that 'Me being stupid' bit...yeah, that was pretty true. You know how when babies take a vaccine, they suddenly cry? I'm like one of them. My vocabulary got set back two years and caused a lot of grief for my family.**

 **So in a nutshell: If I do something stupid, tell me about it nicely, please.**

 **Check out my channel on You Tube: Just look up on the search for my username and you should see Sora as the profile pic. I'm currently playing and recording some WORLD OF FINAL FANTASY MAXIMA. I hope you enjoy that.**

 **Anyway, yeah! Next chapter I will either Time Skip to Kurama's rather unwilling attack or more training, see you then!**

 **Leave a Favorite, Follow, _and_ review. And please no negative comments and please make sure I can review back. I hate guest reviews, so please fix that!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


End file.
